


A Day in the Life...

by zuppi



Series: Life is what happens... [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rayllum Valentine's Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuppi/pseuds/zuppi
Summary: Callum tries to convince Rayla of the merits of human Valentine's traditions.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Life is what happens... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700521
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	A Day in the Life...

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles (100 word fics) I did for Rayllum Valentine's Week, condensed into one fic.

**Valentine’s Day**

She has no idea what to get him. This holiday is not something in Xadia. A holiday celebrating public displays of affection would not be appreciated by Moonshadows.

Perhaps Sunfires…?

Regardless, she doesn’t know how to prepare or who to even ask. Callum hasn’t really mentioned it either, but he’s being ~~what he thinks is~~ stealthy, so he’s up to _something_.

She assumes preparing some kind gift.

Ezran is the obvious choice but he just suggests jelly tarts. Which she should have expected really.

It gets her thinking though.

And so, she finds herself in the orchard waiting for Barius.

* * *

**First Date**

He calls it a date, then has to explain what _that_ means. They go back and forth before she realises, he means _courting_.

Which seems silly to her. She has no parents for him to make a formal petition to and _he_ has no parents to negotiate with.

He explains what human ~~courting~~ dating involves and it does seem less rigid than what she’s accustomed to. It’s what they’ve already been doing really (spending time together, holding hands, kissing…), so it seems a bit silly to her.

An official “date”.

Yet she can’t so no to his ~~adorable~~ dumb face.

* * *

**Chocolates**

They are sitting on a blanket under a dead looking tree when he presents her with a carefully wrapped box. She feels her stomach turn, because it’s so much more special than her sorry attempt at a present.

She worries he’ll think she didn’t try hard enough or didn’t care to put the effort in.

Taking the pretty box from him, she unwraps it to find a number of small treats.

“Chocolate.” He explains. “From Aunt Amaya and Janai.”

Not from him.

That’s good.

From his family.

That’s better?

It makes her feel welcome. Like she belongs.

Even a little.

* * *

**Romantic Mishap**

Rayla offers her present next but doesn’t realise he has more. Both turning at the same time, her ~~Moonberry~~ Apple Surprise ends up all over the drawing he was presenting to her.

They both stare at the mess, horrified for a moment before the apologies begin.

He tries to scrape the disaster of crumble, stewed apples, and cinnamon off the smeared mess in his hands.

Insists he will still eat it, that it looked amazing and probably still tastes great anyway.

She thinks about how often she messes up in front of him.

Yet he seems to love her still.

* * *

**Flowers**

They huddle close together under the old dead-looking tree.

Both giggling at the catastrophe before them.

Callum opines that things aren’t quite going to plan. Apologises for it.

The day?

The mess?

It doesn’t really matter.

She’s happy to be here with him.

A bitter wind whips through the orchard and he apologises for that too, mumbles about Ibis and warmth spells… that an outdoor date probably wasn’t the best idea this time of year.

Wrapped up in each other, Rayla feels warm though.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she looks up and sees the first blossom of spring.

* * *

**Promise**

He is somehow eating the ~~Moonberry~~ apple surprise, which is just mush now. Barius had said it wasn’t the season for berries in Katolis, so they had improvised.

It wasn’t _quite_ what she had envisaged, but she appreciated Barius’ help all the same. She probably hadn’t described it right and there was some kind of magic involved.

Callum looked happy though. Which was all that mattered really.

She looked at the damp mess of his drawing, pulse quickening a little.

It was her, in the adoraburr meadow.

Before… she went ~~home~~ to the Silvergrove.

She didn’t have a home anymore.

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

Callum looks up, crumbs on his face and fingers. The smile quickly falls from his face when he sees her tears.

He looks at the paper and she thinks he’s going to talk about re-doing it. She could pretend that’s why she’s sad.

It would make him feel guilty.

Instead, he explains why he drew it. How happy she looked in her special place.

How happy _he_ was that she shared it with him.

She still thinks this day is sorta dumb, but as he wipes her tears and holds her close, she thinks she could learn to love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. It's been an age since I wrote an actual drabble so this was an interesting challenge. 
> 
> As always, any and all comments as well as constructive criticism are very much welcome!
> 
> You can catch me on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zuppizup), if you want to chat, get fic snippets and be subjected to my random nonsense.


End file.
